The New Girl
by xxPrincezzxxUsagixx
Summary: Sasusaku. Sakura, the new girl, arrives in a new school but, there's something suspicious about Sasuke, the schools heartthrob and she hates him! The only thing she doesn't know is that Sasuke is a vampire. Will he tell her? Or will she find out?
1. Meeting Uchiha And Uzumaki

_**Hello all, it's xxPrincezzxxUsagixx again, writing another fan-fiction (yet again). I have literally nothing to do! How boring am I? The answer to that is very! LOL! VERY, VERY, VERY!**_

_**Clare: This is about Sasusaku, obviously. If you don't like the couple please don't bash the story.**_

_**Sasuke: Yeah. Don't bash the story [Glares]**_

_**Sakura: [Sweatdrops] Sa…su…ke-kun. Don't over react!**_

_**Sasuke: I'm not over reacting Pinkie!**_

_**Sakura: Watch it Uchiha!**_

_**Sasuke: Make me, Little girl.**_

_**Sasusaku: [GlaresAtEachOther]**_

_**Clare: [Sweatdrops] I don't own Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura…… I want toooo!**_

_**--**_

I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm a girl of 15 years old and I'm moving schools. My mother, Tsunade, got a job as a surgeon here and as a result we have to move to Peterhead, Scotland. The coldest place in the whole of Scotland; where the sun _never_ shines. Perfect! Just _perfect_! I mean of course I'm happy for my Mum, why wouldn't I be? It's just, I'm moving away from all my friends. I just miss them. You understand, right?

I tucked some of my long, bubblegum pink hair behind my ear and, before you ask, yes it is natural! My ears quickly glanced at the mirror. My emerald green eyes are slightly swollen and red. Great! This is _exactly_ what I need, they better not get any worse or I won't look acceptable for school tomorrow. I shudder at the very thought of starting at a new school, but who wouldn't? A new school with new faces, I'm not going to know anyone and you better not tell anyone this… but, it scares me. The only person in _this_ town that I know is my Mother but, she's the one who dragged me to this hell! I can hear the rain outside my bedroom window… if I was the rain would I be able to see my friends again? Would I be able to reach them with my tears? The answer to that would be no… of course not. Stop being Stupid Sakura! I hate the feeling of being lonely. I left my good friends behind… Ichigo, Shizuma, Natsume, Mikan, Lenalee… I just miss them _so_ much.

I switched my bedroom lights off and crept into my bed, maybe tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be back in my old room with the sun shining through my window. Just like the good old days I spent with my friends. My best friends…

I closed my ears, tears fell down my cheeks and I gradually fell into a long, deep sleep. I won't even hear my Mum checking up on me tonight but, even so I mustn't let her see me this distressed or she'll feel guilty for taking the job… I don't want her to feel guilty for taking it; she worked _so_ hard to get this job. So, no matter what, I can't let her see me upset.

--

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Damn that stupid alarm! It's so annoying, why can't alarms be quieter? I hate noise first thing in the morning. I groaned. Stupid, bloody alarm! Geez. I can feel my eyes glance at the time. I always do that first thing in the morning. Wait…. 07:38… Crap! School starts at 8:30. I'm going to be late! I quickly put on my school uniform. To be honest, it's much cuter than my last uniform! I untangled my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I was in no mood to straighten it. I tucked my side fringe behind my ear and gathered my things. Today, I'm a new student at Peterhead Academy. Oh _joy_!

Crap! Why do I _always_ find myself running to school? Am I stupid enough to not set my clock a bit earlier? God! I really should set it earlier. I'm really idiotic! I should've learnt my lesson. I entered my class just before the bell. Good thing I got the map and stuff in the post. I handed my slip to the teacher and she nodded.

"Hello dear," she said, "Please, take a seat anywhere". I spotted a seat where nobody was sitting at and gladly took it. I don't want to bother with introductions. The boy behind me tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, you're Sakura aren't you?" He said with a big goofy grin on his face. Short, spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and three scars on each of his cheeks… he looked like a cat. Explanation short. "I'm Naruto. Believe it!" He said giving me the peace sign. I resisted the temptation to role my eyes, seriously, could this guy be anymore cheesier?

"Yeah, I'm Sakura," I responded politely. At least I might be able to make _one_ friend today.

"Well, you might want to be careful about the guy sitting next to you," he stated, "The Teme is a right jerk!" Teme and Jerk in the same sentence? Does he hate him or something?

"You seem to really hate him," I stated. The kid named Naruto grinned.

"Nah, he's my best friend. Why would I hate him?" Okay, this time I couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes. Then he entered. A boy more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. I took in his appearance. Long-ish black hair. He eyes glanced at me, they are a dazzling onyx. He seemed tall, definitely taller than me anyway. He took the side behind me and turned to face Naruto.

"What do you want Dobe?" He smirked at the boy, completely ignoring my existence. Like I care, I don't even know the guy.

"Oi! Teme! Be nice to Sakura." Naruto responded, glaring at his supposed "best friend". The guy glanced at me and smirked, well at least now he has acknowledged my existence.

"Nice to meet you," I muttered looking out the window.

"Geez, is that your natural hair colour? Pink?" I turned and glared at him. What did he just say?

"What's wrong with my hair colour? And yes, it's natural. Problem?" I can clearly see the smirk on his face. The bastard!

"Sasuke-teme! You really know how to make a girl hate you, don't you?" Naruto said. I watched Sasuke turn and face the front of the class. "You can at least be nice to a girl."

"You should know as well as anyone that I won't Naruto. You also know my reasons behind it." Reasons? What reasons? I noticed Sasuke wasn't breathing through his nose. The whole time he was breathing through his mouth or holding his breath. Do I stink or something? I picked up some of my hair and smelled it, it smells of Cherries. So I don't think I stink. I watched Naruto nod slowly.

"Is there any danger?" he asked. Danger? What danger?

"Better not confuse the new girl Naruto," The jerk muttered, quickly glancing at me. Naruto immediately gave him a look of knowing.

"You're right. Sorry Teme."

Now, they're both ignoring me? Oh well. Who needs friends? I certainly don't.

Naruto smiled at me… almost as though he heard my thoughts. "Don't worry about the bastard and I, we're just prick-faced-assholes. No need to worry." I smiled back at him, well at least I liked Naruto, I don't know about Mr. Pretty-boy yet. Something about him seems weird, like he's hiding something from everyone except Naruto. I will not interfere though; it's none of my business what he does.

--

Bring.

The bell went off indicating break. Finally! It took it's time. I glanced at the time; it's only 10:38. Not too late!

"Oi! Sakura-Chan." Naruto said; my eyebrow twitched. _Chan?_ Since when did _anyone_ call me 'Chan'?

"Yes, Naruto-_Kun_?" I asked emphasising the 'Kun'. Hopefully he would get the picture. He didn't. That idiotic boy! He grinned at me, seeming to like the 'Kun'. Tch!

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" I faked a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." God!

"Oi! Sasuke-Teme! You coming?" Naruto yelled across at the pretty boy. He smirked in response.

"Do I need to? Or is the Dobe going to get lost showing Pinkie the way?" I fought the urge to punch him! God! That Pretty-boy can get _so_ annoying.

"Shut it Teme!" Naruto said, looking down at the floor. "I'm not _that_ idiotic, I won't get lost!" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Something's telling me he _is_ that stupid. Sasuke on the other hand, did roll his eyes.

"Just to be on the safe side, I will come along." Naruto glared at him. I fought the urge to laugh. He looked so frustrated, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get to my next class in one piece.

_**--**_

_**Clare: Hey guys, I hope ya liked it.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Sakura: Clare, I hope you can get your ass moving and finish this quickly.**_

_**Sasuke: Why's that Pinkie?**_

_**Sakura: [Blushes] Never mind… Sasuke-Kun.**_

_**Clare: Okay. I'm going to go… before these two start kissing each other. [ReceivesDeathGlares] Bye, bye [Runs]**_


	2. Poetry Time

_**Hey yo! It's me… uploading with a second chapter for once. OMG! Well… I suppose it's cause this one is kind of interesting… I believe. **_

_**Clare: I don't own…**_

_**Sasuke: Clare… shut up and write!**_

_**Clare: But… but… but!!**_

_**Sasuke: Oi! What did I just say to you?**_

_**Sakura: While they're arguing, I'll do the disclaimer… Clare doesn't own Naruto. Otherwise I'd have a boyfriend.**_

_**--**_

_Last time on __The New Girl:_

"_Just to be on the safe side, I will come along." Naruto glared at him. I fought the urge to laugh. He looked so frustrated, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get to my next class in one piece._

I stared at Sasuke in disbelief; does he really think Naruto is that incapable? I don't! I think he can be useful, when he wants to be. Instead of trying to break up the miniature argument which was occurring between them I decided to walk out the classroom and try to find my next class on my own. Who needs little boys showing me the way to class? I certainly don't. Mother always says "Never trust men, no matter how kind they are." I wonder why she says that though… What did that pervert do to her? I shudder just thinking about all the possibilities.

"Oi! Pinkie! Where do you think your going?" When I saw who was calling me I nearly ran to my next class.

"I believe it's called going to class," I muttered. Not meaning for him to hear me. He smirked and by the time I turned to look at him he was right in front of me. Holy… how did he manage that? I swear he was half way down the corridor a second ago… "How… did… you," I continued to stare at him, not quite believing my eyes.

"What are you talking about _Sakura_" The way he said my name made me want to punch him, so much that I clenched both my fists.

"Hmmm… I wonder, you tell me _Sasuke-Kun"_ I imitated the way he said my name. He glared at me but he wasn't the only one. Girls all round the corridor are glaring at me too. What did I do to them and why are they glaring at _me?_ Did I do something wrong? I'm only insulting that Bastard.

"Hn, becoming one of my fan-girls are we?" I stared at him in shock. Why would he think that? No way would I like him, even if he was the last man on earth. I could never love a jerk like him! "See all these girls surrounding us? They're my fan-girls." I quickly glanced around at all the glaring girls, he may have a point about having fan-girls but I would _never_ be one of them. Not in a million years!

"Dream on, Uchiha!" I yelled, resisting the urge to slap him. "As if I would fall for a jerk like you! Not in a million-billion years."

"Aren't you exaggerating just a bit?" He asked me. Normally girls would think about nothing but me… and me doing stuff to them," he shuddered. "Some of the things they think are way to disturbing." I stared at him… what is he superman or something?

"Telepathic are you?" I asked, smirking. I saw his eyes widen.

"N-no… why would you think that _Pinkie?_" I glared at him again. I hate it when he calls me that!

"Oh… no reason _Pretty-boy_." I could see the smirk in his eyes. Damn it! My insult, didn't insult him!

"Oh! Does the Pinkie think I'm pretty? Aww!" I glared at him again and walked away. I am not going to have a fight with him yet! There is absolutely no point. God! This boy can be _so_ annoying. The bastard!

"Wait… Sakura." I turned around once more to see him looking down at the ground, his hair covering his eyes, "I'm… sorry." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. I smirked and motioned for him to follow but for the rest of the way to English neither of us spoke. Who needs that jerk to speak though? I don't think anyone asked him to speak at all, I didn't ask him to insult me. It was uncalled for. Once again, I feel like the bad guy and I haven't even been at this school for one day yet. God. This boy annoys me _so_ damn much and this is the first day I've met him.

--

It turns out; I'm being forced to sit next to that bastard again! In my all time favourite subject! So, in order to not listen to him, I'm going to focus on the class. He's not going to beat me, even if this means I declare war on him… This boy angers me so much and I don't even know why!

I quickly glanced side ways to see him holding his breath again, I definitely think that he's doing it deliberately to annoy me, cause I don't stink. No… focus on your work Sakura, you don't want to drop your perfect record of A+. Now focus and I tried. Really I did! But, how can you concentrate when the boy next to you keeps staring at you? It's weird. God! Why won't he stop!

I couldn't take it anymore… "Got a problem Uchiha?" muttered, he smirked at me.

"Well yeah I do, but why would you care, huh Pinkie?"

"Don't call me that Uchiha!" I glared at him again. I turned and finished the work I was giving. It was easy as I've already done this before. I just used the poem I have already done. Simple thinking. And that poem got an A+; it shouldn't get a lower grade now. Hahah! I noticed Sasuke quickly glance at my work.

"I'm so tall, But I don't care, You can see me anywhere," He smirked as he continued to read out my poem.

"Sasuke stop reading my work!"

"Birds and plains fly over me, As they move towards the sea," He took my work from me as he continued reading and I struggled to take it back.

"Give it back Uchiha! You shouldn't be reading my work!"

"All the people down below, they look like ants you know, they all think that I'm so tall, but to me they are really small, I'm just a giant you see, they don't really care about me…" I placed my hand over his mouth smothering the sound coming from his lips.

"If I hear one more sound coming from your lips I'm going to kill you Uchiha!" Anger pulsed through me as I grabbed my poem back determined to finish it before he made a grab for it again, but he didn't. Must've learnt his lesson.

**To Be Continued.**

_**--**_

_**Sakura: Uchiha you bastard! How dare you read my poem to the whole class!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn. It was crap anyway. Don't see why you're worrying over it.**_

_**Sakura: Why you! Teme!**_

_**Sasuke: Pinkie has a new insult for once! But, still it's pathetic.**_

_**Sakura: Say that to my face you bastard!**_

_**Clare: Ermm… I hope you enjoyed the second part. Bye for now.**_


	3. You're Coming To My House

_**Clare: Hey guys, it's me again! I've been updating a lot on this story recently… that's scary for me. XD**_

_**Sasuke: I believe I've told you to shut up and write before haven't I?**_

_**Sakura: Damn… looks like I'll have to do the disclaimer again. She DOESN'T own Naruto. We just wish she does. **_

_Last time on the __New Girl__: _

"_If I hear one more sound coming from your lips I'm going to kill you Uchiha!" Anger pulsed through me as I grabbed my poem back determined to finish it before he made a grab for it again, but he didn't. Must've learnt his lesson._

--

I couldn't take it anymore. "What's your problem Uchiha?" I almost yelled. He smirked at me, almost as if he had been expecting this.

"The fact that you can't spell plane! You spelled it P. L. A. I. N. which describes your appearance. You should have spelt it P. L. A. N. E." He replied. I almost slapped him! This jerk! It's _his_ fault my spelling has gone wrong. It's _his_ fault. It'sHisFaultIt'sHisFaultIt'sHisFault!

He grabbed my hand, to prevent me from slapping him. "Now, now. A girl like you shouldn't use violence"

"You Jerk!" I said my tone clearly angry. I could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. God! What is he planning? I quickly erased my error in my spelling and he smirked at me. God! I hate him _so_ much!

"You definitely are _plain_!" He said, insulting me again!

"You better watch it Uchiha! Or you might find yourself being murdered in the middle of the night!" I kept glaring at him; he had a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh? The Pink-haired-girl is going to kill _me?_ Are you sure you're not going to try anything on me in my sleep when I'm completely helpless?" I smirked in response.

"How did _you_ know my plan?" He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I didn't expect you to agree with me…" I grinned. He has been owned! "I really have no idea what you are thinking. You continue to astonish me"

"Seriously… what is it with you? Are you telepathic?" He shook his head at my accusation. Damn! He's no fun whatsoever! Stupid, idiotic Uchiha!

_Brriiinng. _The bell again! I got up and began heading to my _next_ class and knowing _my_ luck I'm probably going to be sitting beside Uchiha, again! I walked out the class and before I entered my next class, none other but Sasuke grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"What do you want now?" I asked, looking up at him in shock. I have never noticed how beautiful his eyes were until now… NO! What are you thinking Sakura? There are better people out there… like Naruto, who need your attention more. Ignore the bastard and maybe he will let you go. He didn't.

"I want you, to come home with me after school." Eh?!? Who? What? Why? Where? How?

"W-w-why?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous. I don't like the idea of going to a boys house.

He laughed. "There's nothing to worry about. I live on my own."

"That makes me _even_ more worried!"

He laughed again. "Why does that make you even more worried? It would make most people feel relieved that they don't have to talk to my parent's."

I blushed, "Just… 'Cause…. I do." That's all I really need to say. Isn't it? He smirked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we've got to get you to class before _you're_ late. Can't be late on your first day _now_." he taunted. I'm seriously going to get more than annoyed at that.

"I was on my way to class before you abducted me." I muttered. I saw a small smirk on his lips, he was clearly enjoying this… a bit too much if you ask me.

The rest of the way to class was silent, the only thing that could be heard were the murmurs from Sasuke's fan girls. God they can be _so_ annoying!

--

_**Clare: Done for now…**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke you jerk!! Insulting my spelling!**_

_**Sasuke: Clare wrote it… don't blame me!**_

_**Clare: WTH? Don't pull me into this.**_

_**[ReceivesDeathGlares]**_

_**[Runs]**_

_**Clare: See you when I'm not dead!**_


End file.
